koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Bu/Weapons
Here is a collection of Lu Bu's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Lu Bu's Revolt (Lu Bu's Forces) *Requirements: Clear the entire map of enemies excluding Dong Zhuo, which also includes any ambush units. If you have not received the message, be sure to search around the stage for any ambush units you've failed to trigger. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Carnage at Hu Lao Gate *Restrictions: No bodyguards *Requirement: Get 2000 KOs. Note: Sun Jian appears at a fixed time after the game starts. Cao Cao/Xiahou Dun appears at a fixed time after Sun Jian retreats/dies. Liu Bei/Guan Yu/Zhang Fei appear at a fixed time after Cao Cao retreats/dies. Defeating officers are NOT part of the requirements. Since the stage ends when the three brothers are all defeated, however, the biggest problem is how to keep any of the enemy generals alive without any of them killing you. *With a second player however, they are able to lead the generals on a merry chase while the player playing as Lu Bu can safely rack up kills in the distance. *With the use of the AI glitch, it can be possible to roam around the stage as far as possible in order to stay as far away from the generals while also being able to privately rack up KOs and prevent the enemy generals from rushing at you; however, both Sun Jian and Cao Cao/Xiahou Dun will retreat (save for Zhang Fei, Guan Yu and Liu Bei) after you kill a good number of their troops and after a set amount of time passes. *Riding on the Shadow Harness and having a high enough mounted attack is also plausible enough just to make sure you rack up KOs while also being on the move to prevent from killing any enemy generals on accident. Lu Bu himself has high raw attack power on his Level 10 weapon unlike other characters, so being limited to a mounted moveset should be no big hurdle for the player. *When the three sworn brothers appear in the final portion, it's best to try to save defeating Zhang Fei for last as both Guan Yu and Liu Bei possess much faster horses, which will often cause them to catch up to your designated-KO-farming-spot sooner. If riding the Shadow Harness, steal Guan Yu's Red Hare in order to move away from officers more effectively while still being able to stay on the mount. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Chang Mountain (Battle of Chang Shan) *Requirements: Kill 1000 enemy troops Strategy *Since this is just a kill mission, there isn't really that much strategy needed. The best advice, however, is try not to kill any gate captains, generals or sub generals, or take any forts because you will need as many troops on the field as possible to reach 1000 kills. Alternate Strategy *In the beginning of the stage immediately disobey the orders of Yuan Shao by going inside the main camp. Then you will get a message "Yuan Shao is suspicious of Lu Bu". Then the entire army of Yuan Shao will retreat inside the main camp. Leaving only you on the battlefield and then find an enemy checkpoint that's repeatedly spawning enemy soldiers until you reach 1000 kills. Check the Battle Log if you miss the Precious Item report and make sure your playing in Hard or Chaos Mode. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Lu Bu uses cross pikes as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Lu Bu uses the halberd as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Bu still uses the halberd as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Lu Bu uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Ether Piercer *Savage Trident *Mystery *Dragon Slayer *Draconian Might *Virtuous Agony *Dragon's Maw *Merciless Might *Bug Catcher (DLC) *Clean Sweeper (DLC) *Moptop (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' Chapter 7 - War against the Serpent King *'Requirements:' Defeat 1,000 enemies in under 11 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' In Search of a Fallen God Category:Weapons